10 Years Later
by alexapark
Summary: Oliver has a tragic past. He was involved in an accident, and that caused him to have bandages all over and an eyepatch. People were terrified of him. Then, he met Miku. She was the only person who treated him like a normal boy. But she couldn't stay for long. She had to go back to Japan. 10 years later, they meet again. OliverxMiku
1. Chapter 1

_"Go home, you creep!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Ugly!"_

_"Bandaged freak!"_

Oliver sighed, kicking some rocks on the sidewalk. His bird, which was an american goldfinch named James, landed on his shoulder and chirped. "Hi James. I guess you're the only person who doesn't think I'm a loser, hm?" Oliver said. "You're not a person though..." He said. Tears started forming in his eyes. He wiped them with his sleeve immediately, and kicked another stone.

This was how it had been since the accident. Kids who used to be his friends began making fun of him, teachers grew frightened of him, and even his parents occasionally jumped in alarm when seeing him. Oliver hated that stupid accident. If only that stupid driver looked where he was going... If it hadn't happened, he wouldn't have all these terrible bandages, and an eyepatch on his right eye!

"James, let's go home." Oliver said. And with that, Oliver and his only friend went home. On their way home, they ran into someone. She had two long teal pigtails, and a smile on her face.

Oliver's eyes widened. She was the prettiest girl he ever met. He knew he had to avoid her. If he approached her, wouldn't she just scream and run away like the others? That would be humiliating. Oliver scanned his surroundings, looking for some way to weave around the girl without her noticing him. He had just spotted a large bush capable of hiding him when the girl turned around.

"Oh, hi!" She said, waving her hand enthusiastically. She said nothing about the bandages on his face.

"You aren't..." Oliver began. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm not what?" She asked.

"Afraid." Oliver said. The girl giggled.

"Of what? Your bandages? Ah! A piece of paper! How terrifying!" She said, putting her hands on her face in fake terror. Oliver stared. "Oh, come on. Do you get bullied a lot?" She asked. Oliver slowly nodded. The girl's joking expression turned into an expression of concern. "Really...?" She said. She bit her lip. "That's terrible."

Oliver wasn't used to this kind of affection. Not even his parent's comforted him like this. Oliver kind of liked this feeling...

"They called me a creep." He explained. The girl shook her head.

"Don't tell me what they called you, because it doesn't matter," She said. "It only matters what you think of yourself." Oliver's eyes widened. "You're only a creep if you think you're one." She said.

"Only... if... I think..." Oliver stammered. The girl smiled.

"I have to go now, it was nice meeting you!" She said, getting up. The two were sitting against a tree, back-to-back.

"Wait, what's your name, and where are you going?" Oliver asked. He didn't want to loose his new friend.

"I'm Miku Hatsune. I'm visiting Britain for the summer, but I have to go back to Japan tomorrow. Maybe we'll meet again." She said, and she ran away, her long pigtails blowing in the wind.

Oliver's life changed after the encounter with Miku. His spirits were lifted, and he was back to the cheerful boy he was before the accident. His wounds on his arms and legs even began to heal as if it were magic. The doctor claimed it was that being happy makes you healthy. And, when Oliver was in his last year of middle school, he was able to take all his bandages and his eyepatch off. In his first year of high school he became one of the most popular boys in the school.

One day, when Oliver came home from school, his parent's announced something. They said their house was getting too expensive to pay for every year, and they were deciding to move.

"It's just too much. My job can't pay for it anymore." Oliver's dad said. His mom nodded.

"We're going to move into a house that's cheaper to pay for. And we decided it's only fair you decide where we should move." His mom explained. Oliver grinned. He knew exactly where.

"Japan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ollie! Is it true?" Rin Kagamine asked, sitting next to him at lunch. He stiffened a little. Although Rin sat next to him every day, he hadn't gotten used to it. She was one of the many people who bullied him when he was younger.

"Is what true?" Oliver asked, tearing open his brown bag lunch.

"Are you moving?!" She demanded, slamming her chopsticks into her rice. Oliver casually took out his hamburger.

"Yeah." He said. He took a bite of his food. Rin's eyes widened.

"B-but... You haven't asked me out yet! You can't leave!" Rin stammered. Oliver sighed. Again with the asking out thing. Everybody in their grade (10th) had asked her out at least once. Everybody except Oliver.

"Yeah um..." Oliver mumbled, chewing his food. "Will you go out with me?" He said sarcastically.

"That doesn't count!" Rin said, pouting. Oliver shrugged. "But anyways, I have a brother in Japan. My parent's said I can visit him anytime this year!" Rin said. Oliver's eyes widened. He didn't like where this was going. "And... I chose next week! I knew you'd be moving." She said with a smile. Oliver's eye twitched.

"Um... Great." He said.

* * *

"Plane rides equal an enormous headache and excruciating pain in your butt." Oliver noted, walking into his new house.

"Was it really that bad?" His mom asked, putting some of their suitcases on an empty table. Oliver nodded.

"I think I'll go out for a walk to get rid of this headache." Oliver muttered.

"Go ahead. Don't go too far though, this is a foreign country!" His mother warned. Oliver nodded, and walked out of the door.

He knew where the park was, because he past it on the way to the house. He was halfway there when he noticed a little boy crying. Oliver was just about to run over to him and ask him what was wrong, when a girl about his age approached the boy.

"Was it Mikuo again?" The girl asked, picking up the about 3 years old boy. The boy nodded slowly.

"Gah... How many times have I told him not to steal chocolates from you?" She muttered. The boy held up six fingers, and the girl laughed.

"Well, make that seven. I'll have a talk with him today," She said. "To think, he's older than me!" She added. Oliver decided this was the best time to make a run for it. He was still pretty used to running away from girls, even if they were interested in him or whatever. He hadn't ran for long when he tripped over... a stick.

The girl looked over her shoulder and noticed Oliver on the ground. No... Don't... Oliver prayed. The girl approached him. Noooo! Oliver thought. She put down the little boy and helped Oliver up.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked. Oliver looked at his shoes.

"Yeah." He replied. "I have to go now, so, yeah." He said, looking up. What he saw was a girl with two long teal pigtails and a worried expression. He took a step back. "Um, uh, uh." He stammered. He started backing up nervously._ This is... she is..._ Oliver thought. "Errrrr..." He said. "I... umm... what school do you go to?" He asked. The girl, who he figured out was Miku Hatsune, seemed startled at the question.

"The one right around the corner. Akita High School, why?" Miku asked. Oliver ran all the way back to his house without replying.

He burst into the house. "Mom, mom!" He said. He found her putting a vase on their new table.

"O-oliver! What is it?" His mother said, startled. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no! I just know what high school I should transfer to!" He said.

"What? We already made plans to transfer you into Fukushima High School." His mother explained.

"No! I have to go to Akita High School."


End file.
